Don't Leave Me Behind
by Alucard's Familiar
Summary: Full summary inside! Oh yeah, playing with new formats, please forgive me if it's weird for a while. :Perminant Hiatus:


Alucard's Familiar: "Yeah, I did it again."

Integra: "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

Alucard's Familiar: Laughing slightly and shies away Seras would you kindly do the summary and disclaimer?"

Seras: "Of course." Watches Alucard's Familiar run off with very mad blond trailing behind her. "Well, let's just say this is one of those, watched a movie, stole its plotline, and inserted Hellsing characters in their correct places with a little bit of a plot difference."

Alucard's Familiar: Still running I hope you all can figure out what this storyline is taken from! I'm not saying it outright or I'll be in worse trouble with the creepy blond behind me. AH!" Ducks as random objects start flying in general direction Stop hurting me!"

Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or the other movie she's using. She's just insane. For those of you who liked Love Forbidden, this isn't as funny, but probably just as intense and good humored."

Alucard's Familiar: "I hope they're all in character!"

Blue Diamond

"Well this is interesting," Walter said as he handed Integra the letter. "It seems that her Majesty wishes us to go."

Integra glared at the letter. It was for her and three other people. Each one with a ticket for the newly built ocean liner, the Celestial. It was built from the same materials used on space craft, making it nearly indestructible.

"Indestructible, that's what they said about the Titanic," Integra muttered. "Now why in the world would she want us to go?"

"Something about us needing a…vacation I suppose," Walter said tentatively, knowing Integra's thoughts about vacations.

"Define vacation," Integra said.

Walter sighed, "You know what they are Sir."

"Walter, you know I can't leave the organization with someone else," Integra said. "And you're going, if I decide to go. Who will I leave this place with?"

"Give the soldiers a few weeks of a break?" Walter asked, hoping he wouldn't get a verbal beating.

Integra put a hand to her forehead, feeling the headache coming on, "Does the letter say we have to go?"

Walter reread the letter, "Um, well, it says she highly recommends we go. You know what that means."

She knew all too well what that meant, it was either get your arse up there or face the Queen's wrath. How she didn't want to do that. "I guess that means we have to do it."

"Apparently," Walter said as he placed the letter and four tickets on her desk. "Who else will be accompanying us Sir?"

"Alucard and Seras of course," Integra answered. "We can't leave them running around this mansion unsupervised."

"No, I suppose not," Walter sighed. "Shall I inform them?"

"Just Victoria," Integra answered. "Alucard will be here shortly enough. I will inform him then."

"Yes Sir," Walter bowed and left.

Alucard appeared in the room a moment later, "So, there's an ocean liner that thinks it can match the Titanic?"

"Yes," Integra muttered without looking up from her paperwork. "The Queen has ordered that I go on vacation and that I take three other people. Walter is going because he deserves the break, and you and Victoria are going because I can't trust you specifically to be good while I'm gone."

"I'm hurt, you can't trust me?" Alucard feigned injury.

"No," Integra said bluntly, ignoring the vampire's attempt at being childish. "And the only reason I know I can get away with bringing you is because I know you can survive sun and Seras is still too young to have it affect her. Hope you aren't sea sick." And with that she stood up and walked out of her office, leaving a rather indignant vampire behind.

Alucard's Familiar: "Sorry, this chapter was short…but I couldn't think of anything else for it. I promise the next chapter will be better, and longer. Oh yeah, and if you haven't figured out what movie it's from, YOU'R DENSE!

Seras: "Yay we get to go on a cruise!"

Alucard's Familiar: "You do, I get to be hanged." Runs as Integra chases after her once again, this time with nothing a screw driver and an aim for her glasses "READ AND REVIEW! LEAVE MY GLASSES ALONE CRAZY LADY!"


End file.
